vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Goku Black
|-|Goku Black= |-|Super Saiyan Rosé= |-|Sickle of Sorrow= |-|Zamasu= Summary Zamasu was once the Supreme Kai apprentice under Gowasu of Universe 10, who developed a loathing for mortals as he witnessed their actions across the universe, leading him to embark on a crusade against mortals after stealing the body of Son Goku using the Super Dragon Balls, gaining the title of Goku Black, or, as he is more commonly referred, simply Black. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | 3-A | 3-A | 3-A Name: Zamasu / Zamas, Goku Black, Black Origin: Dragon Ball Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Shinjin / Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Acrobatics, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki, detect malicious intent, difference in power levels, and beings in different dimensions), Enhanced Senses (Like Shin, he is able to see far distances across the universe), Shockwaves Generation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Magic, Creation, Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power), Fusionism (Via Potara Earrings), Time Travel and Acausality with Time Ring (Type 1; immune to changes to the past, allowing him to survive Beerus erasing present Zamasu from existence), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | All previous abilities, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Can create weapons or form Defensive Barriers that render Absorption ineffective, Weapon Mastery (He has showed mastery over weapons that he created), Explosion Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Black locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Black grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured; being injured at all actually makes Black stronger), Portal Creation (Using his scythe, he can cut through space-time to create rifts that can summon clones of himself with Mid-High Regeneration), Rage Power, Transformation (Can potentially transform into a Super Saiyan and even a Super Saiyan God, increasing his capabilities drastically), Energy / Ki Absorption, Regeneration (Mid-Low) and Resistance to Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God) as a Super Saiyan Rosé, His body adapted to gravity via the Gravity Machine, Likely Light Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Statistics Amplification, Analytical Prediction, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Pressure Point Strikes, Resistance to Paralysis and Time Stop (Black claimed to possess all of Goku's abilities) and Poison Manipulation (Due to having Goku's body he should be able to drink the Water of the Gods) Attack Potency: Universe level (Held his own against Super Saiyan 2 Goku) | Universe level (Casually stomped Future Trunks and fought with Super Saiyan 2 Goku) | Universe level (Effortlessly toyed with Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta) | Universe level (Vastly stronger than his base form, and grew even more powerful after being defeated by Vegeta) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Can outpace Vegeta without even trying) | Massively FTL+ (Greatly swifter than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Gathered the planet sized Super Dragon Balls, but through uncertain means) Striking Strength: Universal | Universal | Universal (Easily knocked Vegeta to the floor and penetrated his chest) | Universal Durability: Universe level | Universe level | Universe level (Laughed off a massive barrage of hits from an enraged Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta) | Universe level Stamina: Very high. Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with God Split Cut. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Low Multiversal with Kai Kai (He can teleport to other universes). Standard Equipment: A Time Ring and Potara Earrings. Intelligence: Even before he stole Goku's body, the Kai known as Zamasu was an abnormally skilled and powerful fighting prodigy who could put up a fight against Goku. After stealing his body and beginning his crusade against mortals, Zamasu, now known as Black, rapidly began to grow in skill. After a single fight with Goku, he was able to accurately replicate his style, and he is able to quickly adapt to new circumstances in combat, learning to even make use of the explosive power some Saiyans gained from their rage. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. A fighting prodigy, Black was once the strongest Kai to ever live, a race that already possessed immense power, and his power only grew once he stole Goku's body and gained access to his Saiyan physiology, turning him into an extremely dangerous opponent. Due to his divine nature, he has godly ki and cannot be sensed by mortal beings as a result. *'Black Power Ball:' One of Black's signature attacks, an energy sphere with a black core that detonates with devastating force upon coming into contact with an opponent. He can fire an overwhelming barrage of these spheres as opposed to just one, or convert the spheres into energy beams. As a Super Saiyan Rosé, he can use the more powerful Divine Retribution variant, which can similarly be converted into an energy wave or be used as a slicing blade. Powerball.gif **'Holy Light Grenade:' A more powerful energy sphere created by teaming up with Future Zamasu, with the two pooling their energy to create an immense sphere of ki. Combined Black Power Ball.png *'God Split Cut:' Zamasu's signature attack, and one of the techniques most used by Black, a blade of energy that he forms around his hand to use as a slicing weapon. In his Super Saiyan Rosé form, Black can exercise such control over this blade as to shape it into various other weapons, essentially creating weapons from his own ki. Black God Split Cut.png NND60iI728On6wSiNmYx4UnG0n5U886iv6EJqwI28TU.gif **'Sickle of Sorrow:' A scythe made from Black's own ki, his most powerful weapon, which he can use to slice through space and time to open a rift from which mysterious clones of Black flood, each capable of reforming after dissipating. The rift can inhibit attempts to teleport and can spawn more clones if Black wishes. Faf920c4a7d93036156ed56d241a10e7f24851ea hq.gif *'Kamehameha:' Goku's famous signature technique, which he learned after witnessing Master Roshi use it to extinguish the flames on Fire Mountain, successfully replicating it not long later on his first try. Naturally, Black has access to his own variant of the technique, the Black Kamehameha, which, in his Super Saiyan Rosé form, is colored pink by his immense power. Black K.jpg B808f879a76c9b1fb00c10a381a2d8b8.gif *'Instant Transmission:' A teleportation technique that Goku learned between the Frieza and Cell Sagas on the planet Yardrat, which allows him to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations, and one of the techniques he inherited from Goku. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by Black putting his index and middle fingers to his forehead, and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Black. DefenselessAgileBlackrussianterrier-size restricted.gif *'Kai Kai:' As a Kai, Zamasu can teleport across universes to reach specific locations or people, superior to Instant Transmission in that he does not need a ki signature to lock onto to utilize this technique. As a result, Black can even teleport outside of the universe. *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Black can perform with his hands and even with a glare. Magic: As a Kai, Zamasu - and thus Goku Black - should have some knowledge of magic. *'Magic Materialization:' Black can create objects, often out of thin air, and utilize these objects as weapons in combat. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. In addition, while his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Black will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Black to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power - for Black, this ability is especially potent, allowing him to rapidly and constantly improve over the course of a fight, as he takes injuries. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Black is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan Rosé:' A divine Super Saiyan transformation, colored pink thanks to Black already being divine beforehand, and named for this. The form greatly boosts Black's power and speed, requiring a perfectly calm mind and flawless ki control to properly utilize. SSR 2.jpg Key: Zamasu | Before replicating Goku's style | After replicating Goku's style | Super Saiyan Rosé Others Notable Victories: Frieza (Dragon Ball) Frieza’s profile (This was Golden Frieza versus Super Saiyan Rosé Black) Son Gohan (Dragon Ball) Son Gohan’s Profile (Son Gohan (Tournament of Power) vs Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé)) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Creation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Gods Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderers Category:Portal Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Rage Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sadists Category:Saiyans Category:Scythe Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shinjin Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Transformation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Acrobats Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 3